


Impressive as You're Cute

by Curly



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi is such a great senpai, Fluff, Free! S3 EP11 killed me, Kissing, M/M, Placed after the moment Rei and Asahi had, So Kisumi had to, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Kisumi can't help but listen to the conversation between Asahi and Rei, and then go and give Asahi a reward for being such a good boy.





	Impressive as You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever have enough of this ship? I don't think so.

 

Kisumi wasn't a stalker. He really wasn't.

It's just that... when it came to Asahi, sometimes it was better to be safe than sorry, and in those moments the only thing that was presented as his number one priority was to quickly find Asahi before the races started, and he was already late to see Makoto and Haru's friends, which were one of the main reasons why they were there.

Of course, Kisumi didn't consider Asahi's incredible ability to be friendly with everyone, and somehow waste time without having to blame himself.

"I'm in college now, and yep! I'm still swimming!"

At first Kisumi got confused. He had crossed the ones he recognized as Asahi's old teammates and asked them if by any chance they hadn't seen the redhead, and they kindly told him that he had been with them a few minutes earlier. Kisumi, having an Asahi radar built into his system, soon found him when he turned a corner, but when he saw that he was in the company of a blue aired boy, he quickly retraced his steps and hid behind the wall quickly.

His heart at first beat fast, and he had no idea why. But quickly he could control himself to hear something of the conversation that Asahi was having with that boy which Kisumi recognized as Rei, a member from the Iwatobi team.

"I'm in the next butterfly race." Kisumi could barely hear Rei say before Asahi went crazy.

"Seriously?!" was the first thing that Asahi said with emotion, before taking Rei's forearms between his hands with some force which he seemed not to measure at all. "That's awesome! I didn't make it to the nationals last year! Anyway, I guess that's why you look so nervous, huh? "

"Th-That's not..." Rei in fact, seemed truly nervous while Asahi's face softened with every mispronounced word said by the glasses boy in front of him.

Asahi had even the audacity to quietly laugh.

"Well, there are many different kinds of mental training..." Asahi released Rei's arms before continuing. Kisumi extended his head just a little farther from the corridor wall. "But don't overthink it so much. Victory is all about the luck of the day." The redhead banged one of his fists against his palm in front of his chest and raised his voice a little. That was Asahi entering combat mode and Kisumi knew it, but the motivation was important so he decided it was not time to interrupt yet. "You've just gotta make it or break it!"

"Uh, but I don't want to break ..."

Asahi laughed. Kisumi felt his legs weaken.

"It's just a figure of speech! And when it comes to luck, you've got some of the best there is. We manage to see each other again after all these years, after all."

Asahi's voice was soft and he released it with such affection that Kisumi couldn't believe how that boy could maintain friendships despite not having contact for so long. With Kisumi it always worked, and apparently he was not the only one.

And for some strange reason, that didn't cause jealousy, but rather a warm and positive feeling because the fact that Asahi had so many people he appreciated in his life, was a good thing. Kisumi was one of them and he was aware that it was nothing special, but he knew he had at least one badge.

"Yes, maybe you're right."

"No "Maybe" about it!" Asahi insisted before pointing to himself and then extending his thumb in Rei's direction. "Have faith and go for it! Got it?"

Rei looked at him for a few moments before smiling, this time serious and the traces of his past nervousness buried deep in the back of his head.

"Yeah!"

Not long after, Rei walked straightforward to where Kisumi was hiding, and when he stepped in front of him he didn't even register him. His mind quite motivated with some new goal to not notice his presence, and Kisumi breathed a little more tranquility before waiting for Asahi.

But Asahi was slow, and then Kisumi again pulled his head around the corner, discovering that Asahi was actually still where Rei left him, and he was very entertaining looking at the landscape opposite the walls of that hallway. The cool green of the vegetation made a very bright contrast with the day's sun, and Asahi appreciating that was even more stunning and precious to the sight of anyone than the garden itself.

Kisumi's heart gave many cartwheels before focusing on a new goal. His feet stepped forward and then another, very quietly until he reached where Asahi was. He blinked a couple of times and moistened his lips before drawing the redhead's attention.

"Motivating Rei-kun in that way was very nice of you, Asahi."

Asahi, on the other hand, jumped from surprise. Of course, we were talking about Asahi, and the redhead soon took his hand to the back of his neck and chuckled in Kisumi's direction.

"Ya think?" Asahi laughed, but suddenly stopped to see Kisumi with an eyebrow raised. Kisumi's heart came to the conclusion that Asahi's dumb face mixed with his serious face was in fact very attractive. "Wait, how do you know? were you spying us, Kisumi?"

"I couldn't help it but listen." Kisumi shrugged and came up to bring one of his hands to Asahi's hair to cares the redhead's bangs with his fingers. When Asahi, even with his face in a vague attempt of seriousness, leaned against his caress, Kisumi had the courage to take his free hand to his shirt to fit it a bit where it was wrinkled. "I didn't know that you two had known each other with Rei-kun for a long time. It was lovely how you gave him courage for his competition."

"W-Was it?!" Asahi lost his serious face and allowed himself to get excited, never moving away from Kisumi, but almost at the second he seemed to realize his mistake and cleared his throat to try to return, unsuccessfully, to his serious face. "Well, I was a captain in my old team and I've matured a lot since then. It's logical that I can help an old acquaintance to have confidence in his luck."

"Very impressive, Asahi." Kisumi laughed, softly feeling Asahi's heart beating non-stop when his hand tried to tidy the redhead's shirt at the height of his chest and touching, unintentionally, a little beyond the fabric of Asahi's shirt. When his eyes found Asahi's, they were a little nervous but they shone giving Kisumi a little courage to keep stroking the redhead's hair. It was indeed really soft at the tips of his fingers and his own breath caught in his throat. "You're really impressive."

"A-And you're too cute!" Suddenly, Asahi practically screamed in his face.

"Huh?!"

"I-I mean!" Asahi cleared his throat and one of his hands landed on the shoulder of a surprised and speechless Kisumi. "W-When you praise me, you're pretty cute!"

"Asahi-kun!"

"Stop acting so surprised!" Asahi again shouted over his face taking his shoulders in almost the same way that he had previously held Rei, but this time with his face and body closer to Kisumi. "Oh! I'm sorry for screaming at you, really! I just panicked!"

Kisumi, in his defense, didn't think he could stop the laughter that escaped his lips. He had to even bring the hand that was on Asahi's chest to cover his mouth to avoid being too exaggerated, but Asahi was too adorable and turned his head to convulsing in many interesting colors.

"What's so funny?" Asahi asked a little embarrassed, and Kisumi couldn't help looking at him through his lashes as he tried to stop his laughter. "You know what?! Forget it, you're not cute, nuh-uh!"

Before Asahi separated, Kisumi took one of his wrists, and very decidedly, took him to the end of the hall where previously in one of his trips with his new friends, Nagisa entered a dressing room and left his belongings. Clearly, when they entered that dressing room it was empty because some relay competitions had already started, and they had all the empty room only for them.

Kisumi's fingertips stung a little when he stopped behind some lockers and looked at Asahi very intensely in the eyes. They had already stopped and although Asahi seemed confused, his hands moved slowly to Kisumi's hair, returning a little the caress that Kisumi had given to his own hair, but in his case, in the most delicate way ever, so much softer that Kisumi wasn't sure if he was actually touching him. As if he were fragile. Delicate. Very precious to even think to treat with violence.

Kisumi's heart had had enough, so much so that without warning he took Asahi's cheeks and held him close to his face. His breath was sweet, as if he had eaten ice cream or a candy, and it was fucking attractive to Kisumi's nostrils, that he didn't take long to gently brush his lips against Asahi's. Both had dry lips, but the contact had been smooth.

Kisumi wanted more.

Asahi separated for a few seconds to see Kisumi very intensely before approaching himself and opening his lips a bit against Kisumi's. The contact again was soft and delicious. When they parted again, Asahi moistened his lips just by sweeping his tongue over them, and Kisumi as an act of reflection copied the act. Asahi, as Kisumi never imagined, smirked at him before kissing him again. And this time it was different, because their lips were both wet due to the little saliva they had spread over their mouths with the help of their tongues, and when they touched each other's lips it was a little more wet and even softer than before. They parted again, and this time coming together again as soon as they parted, Kisumi stuck out his tongue to lick Asahi's lower lip, stealing a surprise gasp from the boy. Asahi opened his mouth a bit, letting Kisumi's tongue lick his lips with more freedom, and it didn't take long for his tongue to come up to clash with Kisumi's and stick it to his parted lips.

Now both kissed with open mouths and a little more saliva, while Asahi's hands were wrapped around Kisumi's waist, and Kisumi's hands explored the redhead's back and neck. Asahi's mouth was delicious against his and his strong hands and big swimmer's back were much more than Kisumi could stand.

And his mind reminded him where they were. Who they were with. And where they should be.

And it was painful. Separating his open mouth from Asahi's when both of them had cocked their heads to have better depth of their lips, was in fact very painful, but necessary. A small line of saliva still connected their lips when their mouths parted, and their shaking breaths and hands on each other's bodies were a nice reminder of what they were doing.

"You're also awesome at kissing, Asahi!" Kisumi was the first one to speak.

Asahi, whimpering, placed his forehead against Kisumi's shoulder.

"And you're even cuter after kissing you."

Kisumi let out a small laugh as he brought his hands to Asahi's hair and tried again to caress it and leave it decently. It was a difficult job, but not impossible. His heart didn't stop pumping with every breath he shared with Asahi, and the feeling was familiar but new in a nice enough way. Asahi, in a rather greedy way that still surprised Kisumi, kissed him again hitting him against the locker behind and it was so intense that he left Kisumi with no air.

And it was fucking unfair when Asahi took his hand and led him to the exit, but not before stopping both of them a couple of times to fix their clothes and hair, and steal some more kisses from Kisumi's lips.

And so it was how, about five minutes later, both were able to leave the dressing room before being seen and in the direction of the stands where the cheers and those who were going to support Iwatobi were.

For some of their friends, it wasn't so strange to see them arrive in such an intimate way, because Kisumi hadn't released Asahi's hand all the way there, and even Romio seemed to suppress his curiosity.

And that was enough for Kisumi. The warmth of Asahi's hand over his as they waved to their friends and then to Haru when he suddenly appeared, was too much for a lifetime, even if Kisumi thought it hadn’t been enough and he should do something about it as soon as they left at the end of the day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a little emotional about the episode 11 so if you don't mind you can tell me in the comments your thoughts about these boys !! <3


End file.
